The present technology relates to the technical fields of an image blur correction device and an imaging apparatus having the device. The image blur correction device is provided with a driving motor that has a stator and a rotor, rotates the rotor by supplying a driving coil with driving current, and corrects image blur by causing the driving motor to rotate a driven object.
Some imaging apparatuses, such as video cameras and still cameras, are provided with, for example, an image blur correction device that performs image blur correction by moving a lens, which is an optical element, in a direction orthogonal to the optical axis direction.
In some image blur correction devices provided in such imaging apparatuses, for example, a lens unit having a lens is provided as a driven object, and is rotatable in the axial rotation directions of the fulcrum axis orthogonal to the optical axis of the lens relative to an outer casing (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-274056).
In the imaging apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-274056, the lens unit performs image blur correction by rotating in a first direction (yawing direction) and a second direction (pitching direction) relative to the outer casing. The first direction is an axial rotation direction of a first fulcrum axis orthogonal to the optical axis of the lens relative to the outer casing. The second direction is an axial rotation direction of a second fulcrum axis orthogonal to both the optical axis and the first fulcrum axis.
In the imaging apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-274056, two driving motors (flat motors) each have a plurality of driving coils and a plurality of magnets in order to rotate the lens unit in the yawing direction and the pitching direction. The plurality of driving coils is arranged in the axial rotation direction (circumferential direction) of the fulcrum axis. The magnets are attached, for example, such that N poles and S poles are alternately arranged in the axial rotation direction (circumferential direction) of the fulcrum axis. The axial directions of the output axes of each driving motor respectively coincide with the first fulcrum axis and the second fulcrum axis.
The driving motor rotates the lens unit in the yawing direction and the pitching direction by using thrust force. The thrust force is generated between the driving coils and the magnets when the driving coils and the magnets are disposed to face each other and current is supplied to the driving coils.
One driving motor is disposed, for example, on the upper surface side of the lens unit in the up-down direction of the motor. The driving motor is configured to rotate the lens unit in the yawing direction in accordance with a current supply direction when the current is supplied to the driving coils. The other driving motor is disposed, for example, on the side surface side of the lens unit in the left-right direction of the motor. The driving motor is configured to rotate the lens unit in the pitching direction in accordance with a current supply direction when the current is supplied to the driving coils.
In the lens unit, rotation ranges in the yawing direction and the pitching direction are set, and thus stoppers for setting the rotation ranges in the respective directions are respectively provided on both sides in the rotation directions of the lens unit.